


5 Seconds of Summer Lifetime Originals

by jongdaekitten (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jongdaekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plots for Lifetime original movies starring 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single Father Michael Clifford

High school senior Michael Clifford is the bad boy in his small town. He sleeps with a lot of girls, and he gets one pregnant at a graduation party. Her mom won't let her keep the baby, so Michael takes it upon himself to raise the baby, even though his mom and dad kick him out when he decides to. He finds a small apartment and a job that pays enough from him and the baby to get by. His usual babysitter, a friend from high school who worked for free, had to stop babysitting to go back to her second year of college once summer ended, so Michael had to hire a new babysitter. She's really good with the baby, and when she hears about Michael's situation she works for cheaper than usual. Soon enough, Michael started working later so he could make more money to pay for the babysitting and for him and his baby, so the babysitter sometimes makes him dinner when he gets home from work. One night he asks her to stay and after the baby is asleep, they sit up and talk late into the night, getting to know each other. They end up falling in love, and they move into a nicer place because the babysitter had inherited a lot of money from her rich grandparents. So, Michael decides to go to college so he can get a high-paying job for his family, but he takes half of his classes online so he can be with his baby and girlfriend. Fast forward to when the baby is five, and it ends with Michael graduating from college and his baby and girlfriend are cheering for him.


	2. Single Father Calum Hood

Musician and single father Calum Hood takes his one year old daughter on tour with him, but leaves her with a friend on the bus while he's on stage. It's basically the story of Calum trying to raise his daughter alone while trying to live his dream of being in a famous band. One night, he's playing his bass, trying to write a new song, and his baby girl keeps crying. He picks her up and holds her while trying to keep playing, which he becomes quite good at over time. She grows up a little, and then she's four. She sits off to the side, playing with her toys like a good girl, while daddy and uncles Ashton, Luke, and Michael meet fans. When they're done, she asks "Daddy why do all those girls get your kisses?" Calum kneels down in front of her and smiles "because they do a lot to support me, but you're my only princess" he kisses her hand and she smiles and hugs her daddy. Baby's mommy, whose absence has been a mystery to everyone, especially Calum, see this and runs over, smiling. She apologizes for leaving, then explains that her parents forced her to move from Australia to New York and they haven't let her out of their sight since she had the baby because they don't trust her anymore, then everyone starts crying and Calum and the baby's mom make things right.


	3. Single Father Ashton Irwin

27 year old Ashton Irwin arrives him with his 3 year old daughter, both dressed in black. He sets her down on the couch and takes off his tie, sitting next to her. "Where's mumma?" She asks. Ashton starts crying and tells her that mummy went away but she'll always be in their hearts and that's what matters. There are flashbacks of the car crash Ashton and his wife were in, killing only her, throughout. The story is Ashton's struggle to be a single father and music producer. There are a lot of late nights where his baby girl won't sleep and just cries for mummy and Ashton can't focus at work because of these late nights. His boss calls him into his office one morning and tells him that he needs to focus more or he'll be fired. Ashton has his mom babysit more and more, until he's working all the time and he hardly sees his baby girl. He can focus more at work, until one night he gets home and sees his baby crying to his mom about how she wants daddy back, which is when he decides to quit his job and work at a different music label that will give him better hours. There he makes friends with songwriter Calum, tech guy Michael, and musician Luke, who all become like uncles to Ashton's baby. It ends with Ashton going home one night to a sleepy baby girl. He thanks his mom, who leaves, and Ashton and his baby lay down on the bed and he falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a year.


End file.
